


I Just Can't Resist You

by chaincollection



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Breathplay, Choking, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluffy Ending, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Top Tanaka Gundham, Very Minor Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaincollection/pseuds/chaincollection
Summary: “Obedience from lesser beings is the key to world domination, and I’m sure the same sentiment carries over into such… intimate practices.”gundham/komaeda fucks
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	I Just Can't Resist You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while now and I'm pretty happy with it! It's not proofread because there's no way I'd send any of my friends the random porn I write at 3 am. 
> 
> Actual Notes:  
> \- they're both implied to be third year high school students and I'm taking creative liberty to proclaim that they're both 18 in this fic.
> 
> \- title comes from 'Untouched' by The Veronicas!

Gundham would be lying if he said he hadn't been thinking about this moment all day. He hadn't anticipated his first month back at Hope's Peak bringing him to a moment where an incredibly hot guy was on his knees for him, awaiting instructions and yet, that's exactly where he was. Just looking over Komaeda was enough to get his heart beating faster, threatening to break his otherwise stoic exterior. Instead, he reached out a hand to brush his over Komaeda's cheek with a small smirk playing on his own lips.

"How do you feel about a chain collar, mortal?"

Nagito couldn’t help but groan inwardly. Tanaka was known for his archaic way of speaking and of course, sleeping with him wouldn’t have changed anything. He would’ve found it endearing if it wasn’t so annoying… though he supposes it could grow on him over time. Even with that, there were rare instances where Nagito would willingly allow himself to take such a submissive approach to such activities but thinking about it would only annoy him further. So, here he is, on his knees, playing the role of a sub for a hamster obsessed goth guy who was a little too well-spoken. 

Nagito leans into the gentle caress, lips curling into an eager grin. “Ohhh, I'd love that.”

Gundham is glad he still had half a mind to leave his pants on for the time being and was able to reach down into one of the pockets. He pulls out what he supposed was a dog collar at one point, though it had turned into an accessory for humans soon after it's purchase. Unclipping it, he fits it around Nagito's neck, bending down just enough to re-clip it and get a hand on the chain hanging from the collar. He gives it a soft tug, more to test the chain's integrity than anything else. He licks his lips.

"Not too tight, or not tight enough?" He asks, taking in the view.

Nagito grunts as Tanaka pulls on his collar, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He gnaws on the flesh for a moment, adjusting to the feeling of the cold metal on his skin. 

“Not tight enough. I’m not fragile, you don’t have to be gentle.” He encourages, pale grey eyes peering up through thick white lashes.

"Hmm... alright," Gundham says as he goes to pull the chain tighter, the mental image of Komaeda biting his lip ingraining itself in his memory. After he feels like it's tightened enough, he moves back to where he was just standing and pulls on the chain he's been holding to bring Komaeda closer to his crotch. He takes a moment to pop open his top button, revealing a complete lack of boxers before flashing a smirk down at Komaeda.

"Your move, pet."

“Pet?” Nagito asks, feeling his cheeks flush the deepest shade of red they’ve probably ever been. He wastes no time with embarrassment, though, slender fingers hooking through his belt loops, a few tugs to work the tight pants down to Tanaka’s ankles.

“I like when you call me that.” He murmurs sweetly, leaning forward to press soft lips to the head of the other’s cock, a hand wrapping around it’s base.

Gundham couldn't lie, the acceptance of the 'pet name' being much easier to deal with in comparison to Komaeda's constant insinuation to be called trash. Pet was a lot hotter in Gundham's book.

If seeing the way Komaeda flushed from the name hadn't been enough, the feeling of the frail man's lips against his hot skin was torture. He sighs deeply, taking a deep breath as he wraps the chain around his hand making the space between them as small as possible for the time being. His hips move forward almost against his will, rubbing the head of his cock against Komaeda's lips.

"Very good to hear, because that's all I'll be calling you until further notice." He says harshly.

Nagito stumbles forward, free hand reaching up to grip at Tanaka’s hip in an attempt to steady himself. The space between them was now so small that Nagito had no other choice but to swallow the cock in front of him, taking the entirety down his throat. Sure that it had been Tanaka’s plan all along, he slides his hands to the back of the boy’s legs, holding him close so that he couldn’t pull away - no matter how bad he wanted to. Two could play at this cat and mouse teasing game.

"Fuck," Gundham rasps quietly as he feels the wet heat of Komaeda's mouth around him as his thin arms lock around his legs, keeping them impossibly close together. Gundham uses his free hand to get a grip on the back of Komaeda's head, pulling his soft hair for leverage and unraveling the chain by a couple of inches. He looks down at Komaeda, breathing hard into the warm air of the dorm room. He attempts to knock Komaeda's arms away, the grip on the other's hair getting the slightest bit tighter.

"I don't remember saying you could put your hands on me, pet."

Head craned back and up towards the ceiling from the grip in his hair, Nagito couldn’t help but sport a knowing grin, chest rising and falling as his lungs fought to refill with oxygen. Without a word, he raises his arms in surrender, making a silent promise not to touch when he wasn’t allowed.

"Good boy," Gundham breathes as he softens his grip on Komaeda's hair, but only so he could somewhat comfortably return to what he'd been doing earlier.

He guides the other's mouth back to his glistening cock and rock his hips expectantly, ultimately choosing to wait a bit longer before getting rougher.

Nagito was admittedly sloppy his last go around, hand moving up to swipe across his chin in an attempt to wipe away any excess spit that had gathered there so that he could start fresh. Gingerly he leans forward, taking the head of Tanaka's still wet cock in his mouth - he hums softly in the back of his throat, more than happy to be reconnected in this way. 

This time he made sure to bob his head slowly, taking more and more of Tanaka's length into his mouth until he eventually swallowed him whole - no hands this time, of course.

Gundham watches as Komaeda takes him completely, biting the inside of his own mouth to retain the last shred of dignity he has left so he could keep his composure. He uses the hand that’s holding the chain to touch Komaeda's cheek as a sort of silent reassurance.

"So fucking good," he mumbles, peering down at Komaeda's face through his eyelashes. 

Komaeda pulls back abruptly to gasp for air, sucking in as much as he can as he wipes at his chin again. Sure, he was talented when it came to going down, but he was only human, and Tanaka happened to be well endowed. 

“You really think so?” He asks through panting breaths, playing coy as he leans forward to press a single kiss to the ultimate breeder’s pale hip. 

“Now that I’m thinking about it... if I’m pet, what does that make you?”

Though he wanted to chase the feeling of Komaeda's mouth stretched around him, Gundham smiles at the kiss on his hip behind his scarf, not able to fully hold back his normally easily flustered attitude for a second before considering Komaeda’s words.

"Sir or Master work just fine," he says, carding his fingers through Komaeda's fine hair.

“Master has a nice ring to it, considering you have me on a leash. One made of chains, no less...” He murmurs with flushed cheeks, staring up at Tanaka with admiration. Though he’d rarely found himself in a submissive situation like this, he was thoroughly enjoying himself and was eager to see where the night would lead. After all, being in the presence of an ultimate was enough to make him feel like the luckiest guy on Earth. Being able to share such an intimate moment with one and potentially bring him hope as a result was truly all Nagito could ask for.

“And what can I do now, master? Is this leash the only chain you want me in? Is your cock the only thing you want me to play with? Tell me how to serve you...”

"I could have you ride me, but I want to know how pretty your face would look wrecked and covered with my cum," Gundham practically growled, pulling the chain and running his free thumb over Komaeda's already swollen bottom lip. He swallowed thickly, already thinking of the things he would do if given the opportunity to.

"As for other chains... if I did fuck you, I suppose I could bind your wrists and ankles, it all depends on the position I choose, pet."

A thick string of precum leaks from the head of Nagito’s cock, the very thought of Tanaka doing any of the things described sending his body into overdrive apparent from his sweaty palms, racing heart, and throbbing dick. This is exactly what he’d been waiting for, and the fact that it was just around the corner...

“I’m your pet, aren’t I master? I’m here for you to use however you see fit. So... please? Use me. However you want.”

"Then I will."

Gundham decides at that moment that he didn't have to limit himself, knowing that if it came down to it, his stamina wouldn't falter before he could properly fuck the man in front of him. 

Using the hand still in Komaeda's hair, he pulls him forward, his other hand keeping Komaeda's jaw steady while he fucks the white haired man's mouth, not far back enough to reach the warmth of his throat. After what felt like hours, he pulls out to let Komaeda catch his breath, stroking himself a few times while doing so.

“Fuck!” Nagito winces, gasping for air like a fish out of water as tears roll down his cheeks. He knew they were only beginning and were far from finished, but Nagito found himself wanting more for selfish reasons,

“Please, master? Keep going... you taste so fucking good.” He pleads, his own hand wandering now, fingers making good use of the precum pooled at the head of his cock. Collecting it on his fingertips, he spreads it around his base and begins to jerk himself as slow as possible, savoring the burn and basking in how much he wants to let himself cum despite his own mental restrictions.

Gundham wipes away the tears without thinking before looking down and seeing Komaeda touching himself, deciding to not say anything about it. The speed he was going was proof enough that Komaeda wasn’t quite done yet with their little game.

"You're so desperate for me, pet. You want me to cum on your face? In your mouth? If you really want me that badly, beg for it." He growls, pulling the chain with an outstretched arm making the collar tighter around Komaeda's throat.

The more dominant Tanaka got, the more Komaeda's cock would leak, and it was the best feeling in the world. Almost intoxicating at this point, he would do anything to keep the feeling he’d been chasing since he put the collar on. The feeling of being usable and owned overpowering his usual feelings of being disgusting and worthless. It was glorious.

“Please, master —- I want you to cum all over me. I need it... I want to taste you and your hope.... please... make me lick it off of myself… off of the floor, just… anything...”

Gundham breathes out a quiet string of curses, stroking his cock a few more times before giving in and pushing his cock back into Komaeda's mouth, thrusting further back than he had before. He holds Komaeda's head in place, using him completely for his own pleasure. While he’s not sure he’d make Komaeda go to great lengths for his own sick pleasure, he admits that the man’s desperation for all of him was a lot sexier than he’d let on.

"Is this all you want to be for me? A toy for me to fuck and use?" Gundham asks almost rhetorically, knowing there's no way for Komaeda to answer unless he pulls out. 

The feeling of helplessness and the inkling of despair was overwhelming, and the realization that he couldn’t pull away for air when he needed to, sent chills down his spine. He could feel his lungs emptying, and soon, he was gagging with every other thrust, tears welling in his eyes as he gazed up at Tanaka through already wet lashes. He probably looked pathetic, crying and drooling on Tanaka’s cock, but he’s never felt sexier.

Looking down at Komaeda and seeing him look so wrecked pushes Gundham closer and closer to his release. As the lust and desire coiled itself deep inside of him, he feels his orgasm quickly approaching. Pulling out of the other man's wet mouth, he chases the close sensation by jerking his cock over Komaeda's face a few times before it finally hits him.

"Fuck, Komaeda," He moans sharply as his warm cum shoots over the pale boys lips and cheek, the aftershocks of it dribbling down his chin and mixing with the saliva that had already been there.

Nagito reaches up and scoops the warm liquid, taking the opportunity to suck on his fingers as Tanaka watches. He swirled his tongue around, cleaning up every last trace of Tanaka’s cum, going as far as staring into the other man’s grey and red eyes as he presses his face into his pants, licking the rough fabric clean of Tanaka’s salty cum.

“Would you really fuck someone as filthy as me, Tanaka-kun? Would you take that opportunity and wreck me until I can’t walk, just so you could fill someone as worthless as me with your hope?” Komaeda asks, losing himself in the thought of being taken by someone like Tanaka who he’d always see as superior to himself. Just before he goes mad with the thought of being used, he feels the toe of Tanaka’s boot slide under his balls, his painfully hard cock making contact with the smooth leather of the shoe.

“If you’re truly as filthy as you’d like me to believe, I only ask that you humiliate yourself in whichever way you see fit given the current circumstances, Komaeda,” Gundham says huskily, shifting his foot forward to give Komaeda a better understanding of what he’s looking for. 

An almost hungry look washes over Nagito as he pushes his hips forward, his throbbing cock gaining friction against Tanaka’s boot. He bites his lip as he moves closer to Tanaka, almost fully closing the space between them as he rocks his hips up and spreads his slick pre-cum around the front of the boot.

“Look at you. Have you no shame in stooping lower than one of the hounds of hell? Pleasuring yourself in the most humiliating way possible, absolutely pathetic,” Gundham sneers, hearing Komaeda’s breathing get heavier.

“I’m sorry I’m so disgusting, master,” Nagito practically whines before Tanaka takes a step back and nudges him to the ground using the toe of his boot. Tanaka keeps his foot on Komaeda’s chest for a moment before dropping the chain and sitting on the floor beside Nagito. 

It’s not even a second before Nagito’s being hauled onto Tanaka’s lap, his pants pulled down and his cock pressing up against the goth’s clothed thigh.

“Let’s see… I wonder what you’d enjoy the most seeing as you’re willing to go to such great lengths to relieve yourself,” Tanaka says harshly as he grabs something from the side table to their right. Komaeda hangs his head and rocks his hips for even the smallest amount of friction. He’s quickly put to a stop when Tanaka gives him a sharp slap on his right ass cheek. He barely manages to hold back the moan that bubbles in the back of his throat before Tanaka speaks again.

“So fucking desperate for any kind of touch… you’re lucky I’m even allowing you to remain in my presence, pet. I’d be better off leaving you here, begging for me to touch you,” he says finishing the sentence by sliding two fingers deep into Nagito. A squeak echoes off the room’s walls, Nagito being completely caught off guard by Tanaka’s slick fingers. The stretch isn’t awful, but the intrusive feeling is uncomfortable to Nagito as Tanaka begins to work his fingers in and out, keeping a steady rhythm while doing so. Nagito whines and shifts his knees closer to Tanaka, pushing his ass up in the process. Tanaka makes a noise in the back of his throat before he snakes his free hand down to Nagito’s abandoned cock, using his fingertips to spread his partner’s pre-cum around the tip, rubbing his slit before speaking again.

“I’m sure you can take stimulation from both ends, pet. Obedience from lesser beings is the key to world domination, and I’m sure the same sentiment carries over into such… intimate practices,” Gundham says as he wraps his hand around Komaeda’s cock, not stopping his previous actions as Komaeda writhes as a result of his touch. 

“AH- master, please… I need more, I need to cum so badly,” Nagito says as his back arches, Tanaka curling his fingers inside of him and hitting his prostate, a string of cum leaking onto Tanaka’s black pants. He screws his eyes shut, breathing becoming erratic and uncontrolled as he feels the pit of heat inside of his abdomen compress before-

Gundham pulls his fingers out and slows his hand on Komaeda’s cock down, pulling away and letting Komaeda fall to the ground with an almost pained look on his face. Gundham watches as his eyes open, clear water colored eyes swimming with tears from his intense pleasure as well as the sensation being ripped away from him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll allow you to finish,” Gundham rasps as he helps Komaeda towards him, attempting to pull his own pants down in the process. Nagito laughs a little, breaking the atmosphere just a bit as he wipes his tears and assists Tanaka in pulling down his skin tight pants, not surprised to see there are no boxers to be found. Tanaka clears his throat and rests his hands on Nagito’s hips before continuing. 

“Before we continue with this, I’m going to take some measures to ensure your...comfort...” 

Nagito quirks an eyebrow as he watches Tanaka turn to his bed and grab a few of the pillows from it, placing them on the floor in front of Nagito. It’s not even a second before he’s being pushed to the ground, bracing himself on his forearms as Tanaka takes handfuls off his ass and exposes his entrance. He sighs only to be cut off mid-way through it, feeling Tanaka lick over his asshole, taking a moment to dip his tongue inside of Nagito. The white-haired man shudders and presses his face into the pillows, the filthy feeling of it only adding to his arousal.

“That must wait for another time, as for now...” Gundham remarks, pushing himself up to his knees to ready himself for what he’s about to do. He takes a moment to rub the head of his cock against Komaeda’s glistening entrance, spreading pre-cum around the outside before pushing in, basking in the slick, hot insides of Komaeda. Nagito lets out a shaky breath, feeling himself stretched around Tanaka who’s yet to start moving despite how desperate he is for any kind of movement. Without thinking, he pushes his hips back, fully taking in Tanaka’s length and groaning softly when he feels completely full. Nothing could top that feeling.

“Are you ready to proceed?” Tanaka asks quietly, his hot breath ghosting over the shell of Nagito’s ear. If he hadn’t been in such a compromising position, he probably would’ve punched Tanaka’s arm. Talk about someone who was completely clueless.

“I’m fine love, please keep going,” he breathes out quietly into the soft cover of the pillow. With that, Tanaka begins to slowly fuck Nagito, taking his sweet time with every thrust, letting it become like clockwork as Nagito’s breathing gets heavier and his hips gain a mind of their own. Every time Nagito makes a noise, Tanaka pulls the chain still tightly clasped around his neck and it makes him deliciously lightheaded. Once every few strokes, the head of Tanaka’s cock brushes over Nagito’s prostate and it takes every shred of self control inside of him not to chase his own orgasm.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” Komaeda pants, Gundham’s fingers gripping his hips tighter and tighter, ensuring there will be fingertip shaped bruises when morning comes, a tender reminder of the night before. Upon registering what Komaeda’s said, hearing his desperate little noises bounce off the walls of the rooms, he comes to a complete stop and pulls out. He watches Komaeda’s hips stutter, the remnants of pleasure leaving his body with a low whine and the sound of Komaeda softly punching the ground. 

“Fret not, I will not go back on my word, I only wanted to see how much of this you could take before you begged me for release,” Gundham says simply, pushing himself to his feet before he bends back down and picks Komaeda up with ease, the latter of the two being particularly light. He sits him down on the edge of the closest bed, retrieving the pillows from the ground for his next course of action. He pushes Komaeda back onto the bed and uses the pillows under his lower back as a way to angle his hips higher, giving him a better angle to continue his last task.

“How much do you want this, pet? Tell me.” he says, wrapping his hand around Komaeda’s cock, stroking it at an almost painfully slow speed. Komaeda writhes under his touch, eyes screwing shut as the almost leisurely pace brings him no more closer to his orgasm and only serves as reminder of how hard he is. He’s never been this desperate to cum, but after being denied twice he almost wants to cry.

“Please master, I need this so bad, everything feels so good it almost hurts… I want you inside me so bad, I want you to cum inside of me, god damnit,” he manages, twisting his hands into the sheets as hard as he can, figuring he can fix them up later. He knows he sounds whiny, but he couldn’t care less, anything would be better than the empty feeling settling over him as the seconds go on.

Without any announcement, Gundham pushes back into him, filling him up in what felt like less than a second (Komaeda makes this loud squeak that Gundham wants to laugh at, and already has him conjuring up nicknames to use in front of their classmates, but he also realises he’s made Komaeda wait far too long for release and ultimately decides against laughing… for now). He doesn't give Komaeda any time to get his bearings, taking him by surprise and pounding into him at a relentless speed.

“AH- GUNDHAM” he manages, panting harshly as Gundham’s pace only seems to intensify with every passing second. Because of the angle, there’s no room for error and every thrust hits Komaeda straight in the prostate, his moans getting breathier as his orgasm draws closer.

Komaeda cries out as he cums, his hands wrapping around the back of Gundham’s neck as his seed spills in ropes over his stomach, feeling his insides grow hot when Gundham’s second orgasm washes over him, his eyes screwing shut and his mouth falling open as his hips stutter to a halt. 

Both of their chests are heaving, both of them gasping for air as Tanaka pulls out and lays next to Nagito in bed. Tanaka gently grabs Nagito’s hand and lifts it to kiss his knuckles, still trying to catch his breath from the entire ordeal.

“How do you feel, my dark prince?” Tanaka asks, turning his head towards Nagito whose eyes are closed, looking peaceful before he looks back, making eye contact for the first time since the beginning of the encounter.

“Tired… and definitely missing my oxygen mask,” he says with a laugh that Gunham can only describe as crispy, kind of weird, kind of concerning, but in all facets endearing.

“I will get each of your earthly devices set up before you begin your slumber tonight,” Gundham says, pushing himself up from his bed, beginning his work to get Komaeda’s oxygen mask ready for them to sleep.

“What would I ever do without you, ‘pet’,” Komaeda jokes, pushing himself up so he can grab his shirt off the floor to wipe his stomach with.

“You must admit, my performance as The Dominant One has much improved since the first time you allowed me to fill the role,” Gundham says, sounding proud of his overall improvement. Komaeda rolls his eyes and laughs a little as he chucks the soiled shirt into their shared laundry basket, figuring they could take care of it sometime after classes during the week or whenever they had time to fold all of their clean clothes.

“Of course there’s still room for improvement, but… I will admit… you really know how to put me in my place,” Nagito whispers after sneaking up on his boyfriend whose face is buried in his scarf, blushing like a flustered school girl as far as Nagito can guess, “I’m only complimenting you, love… all jokes aside, it was really nice.” 

“I… I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Gundham says before turning to kiss his boyfriend before ushering him to sit back down on the bed as he finishes getting his oxygen set up. It was something he had known how to do since their first year even though they didn’t start dating until halfway through their second.

After Komaeda leaves and returns from using the bathroom, it’s no more than five minutes before their both situated on what had originally only been Gundham’s bed, the two of them comfortably situated under the covers, feeling completely drained from having sex.

“If I miss my first class tomorrow, I’m blaming you,” Nagito breathes, sounding unnaturally quiet due to the barrier the oxygen mask makes.

“Alas, this was a team effort,” Gundham says, his arms wrapped around Komaeda’s torso, his face pressed into his soft white hair. He feels special for knowing that it smells like white peach, the sweet scent being Nagito’s signature for as long as he remembers.

“Whatever…. I love you,” Nagito murmurs sleepily.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was alright lmao
> 
> Actual Notes 2.0:  
> \- the roleplay aspect comes from them pretending they don't really know each other


End file.
